Feliz 12 de junho
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Uma confissão no dia dos namorados. Yaoi.


Primeiara fic de Inazuma eleven. E a primeira sobre GendaxSakuma !

* * *

><p>Mas após tanto trabalho, e tentativas fracassadas, a sobremesa finalmente estava pronta: Uma linda torta de massa de chocolate recheada com trufas de chocolate branco e ao leite, licor de café e castanhas de caju com cobertura de lascas de chocolate. E escrito com glasse rosa os dizeres "Feliz dia dos namorados, Sakuma!".<p>

Sim, sem duvida, esse era um ótimo presente, melhor até que o pinguim de pelúcia que comprara para acompanhar a torta, caso esta viesse a falhar, a pelúcia amenizaria o dano.

Como sempre Genda pensou em tudo, afinal não era qualquer um que iria presentear, mas o seu querido Sakuma, pessoa pela qual nutria um amor secreto desde o primario e para qual se declararia naquele 12 de junho.

Tinha tudo muito bem arquitetado em sua mente: primeiro esperaria Sakuma ficar sozinho depois do treino (era o seu dia de arrumar o equipamento); segundo lhe ofereceria ajuda e de forma discreta puxaria assunto sobre o dia de hoje e de como a amizade dos dois era importante para si e terceiro se declararia entregando ao amigo o presente. Nada poderia sair errado, além de ser recusado, mas evitava ser negativo.

"Tenho certeza que ele sente o mesmo." Pensou convicto enquanto ia para o treino.

Estava adiantado, por isso decidiu parar no caminho, apenas uma paradinha para repor o folego, foi quando viu Kidou Yuuto com um embrulho nos braços seguindo rumo ao colégio imperial.

"Não, ele não poderia..." Genda não completou o pensamento e saiu em disparada.

Sabia que o meio-campo também tinha algum sentimento por Sakuma, logo era seu rival no amor.

Ja tinha chegado ao meio do corredor quando viu Kidou entrou no ginásio e logo depois uma conversa se seguiu entre ele e Sakuma que ja devia estar só no local. Automaticamente, Genda colou o ouvido na porta, tinha esperança de que o meio-campo só quissese conversar com Sakuma e nada mais, mas em todo caso estava pronto para intervir caso ele tentasse alguma coisa (leia-a se declarar-se).

_Kidou! O que faz aqui?

_Bem, eu vim aqui matar a saudade, sabe. Não tem treino hoje, então vim fazer uma visitinha aos meus amigos.

_Chegou atrasado, todo mundo já deve estar em casa. Só estou aqui para ajeitar o lugar. E isso é...

_Oh, isso? É algo que eu achei que você ia gostar.

Genda se firma mais contra as portas do ginásio querendo ouvir tudo que se passava lá dentro, totalmente remoído de ciume. Pode ouvir o som de papel sendo rasgado e a voz de Sakuma tomou um tom exaltado.

_Kidou, isso é... Como você...

_Eu sabia que iria gostar. Tive muito trabalho para conseguir, afinal, é um item de coleção e muito raro, mas levando em conta o dia de hoje...

"O dia de hoje? Será mesmo?" Genda não se conteve e escancarou a porta que bateu contra a parede.

_Sakuma! Minami-sensei quer falar urgente com você, vem agora!

Não deu tempo do atacante responder, o goleiro tinha agarrado sua mão e já o puxara para fora do ginásio deixando um Kidou muito confuso para trás.

Quando estavam muito longe do ginásio, Genda parou de correr e voltou-se para o amigo que estava ofegante.

_Genda... Sensei não... Esta aqui... Hoje... O que... Você...

_Respira fundo, Sakuma. Segura um pouco, agora solta o ar devagar.

Ele fez como lhe dito até sentir seus pulmões mais calmos.

_Estou melhor. Agora me diga porque me trouxe até aqui.

_Sakuma, você sabe que dia é hoje?

_É domingo, 12 de junho. Por quê?

_Nos somos melhores amigos, certo?

_Mas é claro, Genda. Você pode ir direto ao ponto, sim?

A impaciencia do atacante estava no auge agora. Genda sabia que testa-la poderia acabar com tudo.

_Eu tenho um presente para você, espero que não fique bravo, afinal hoje é...

Foi quando o goleiro se deu conta que não estava com o presente, que este tinha ficado no corredor do ginásio.

_Kidou me deu um presente. Por que eu ficaria bravo por você me dar um presente?

A pergunta de Sakuma tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Mas levantou outras.

_Você aceitou o presente do Kidou?

_É claro. Eu queria muito isso.

Aquilo foi como levar um soco no estomago.

_Você aceitou o Kidou?

_Genda Kojirou, você esta estranho, será que pode explicar o que esta tentando dizer?

_Você e o Kidou estão namorando!

A cara de espanto do atacante e a de medo do goleiro pareciam uma fotografia, pois nenhum se mexia, até Sakuma quebrar o silêncio.

_Namorando? Namorando! De onde você tirou isso! Só porque ele me deu um livro que eu tanto queria? Ficou louco, Genda?

_Mas hoje é dia dos namorados, por quê mais ele lhe daria um presente se não por causa disso?

_Hoje é Meu aniversario, idiota!

Novo espanto. O queixo de Genda foi ao chão. Era aniversario de Sakuma? No dia dos namorados?

_Por que nunca me disse que 12 de junho era seu aniversario!

_Por que você nunca perguntou!

_Ahn... Com licença?

Ambos se voltaram para a pessoa que acabara de chegar. Era Kidou. Com um embrulho debaixo do braço.

_Meu presente! _ Disse o goleiro.

_Estava jogado no corredor. Acho que é para o Sakuma, Kojirou, tem o nome dele.

_Me-de! Me-de agora!

Kidou desviou de Genda que o agarrou pelo cabelo levando ao chão com ele.

_Isso não é seu!

_É sim!

_Chega, você dois! _ Sakuma arrematou o presente da mão de Kidou e abriu ali mesmo.

Genda se desvencilhou de Kidou e, mesmo em vão, tentou recuperar o presente já aberto.

_Sakuma, por favor, esquece isso, ta bom! Não leve a sério.

Mas o atacante parecia não ouvir nada. Sakuma fitava a torta dentro da caixa,lendo e relendo os dizeres em glasse "Feliz dia dos namorados, Sakuma!".

_Sa-sakuma? _Gaguejou Genda.

Enfim ele lhe voltava a atenção. E estava corado e... Sorrindo?

_Kidou, você não nada para fazer?

O meio-campo entendeu a indireta de que os dois precisavam de privacidade naquele momento.

_É mesmo. Bem, até e feliz aniversario, Sakuma.

_Obrigado.

Assim que ele sumira de vista, Sakuma voltou-se para Genda que fez o mesmo.

_Sakuma, você não esta bravo, esta? Podemos esquecer isso. Eu convenço o Kidou a não dizer nada a nin...

Sakuma pos o indicador sobre os labios do amigo, Genda estava contra a parede agora, Sakuma se aproximava devagar de seu rosto.

_Você fala demais, Genda Kojirou. _ E selou a distancia entre eles.

Não fora um beijo de cinema, apaixonante e de tirar o folego, mas um beijo gentil, calmo e gostoso.

Ao se se pararem, a primeira coisa que o goleiro vez foi tirar a caixa com o doce da mão do menor, coloca-la no chão, então abraçou Sakuma pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu te amo, feliz aniversario, Sakuma.".

E iniciaram um novo beijo com um pouco mais de ardor.


End file.
